1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to conversion of a resolution of an image, and more particularly to, a method and apparatus for converting a resolution of a block based image by using a super resolution technique of generating a high resolution image from a low resolution image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional scaler that converts a resolution of an image uses a single frame. The conventional scaler that uses the single frame performs interpolation according to pixel information included in the single frame by using a single filter or a plurality of filters. However, since such conventional scaler uses a single frame, if the number of interpolated pixels increases according to an expansion ratio, image quality deteriorates.